Alias: Infiltration
by frostedteardrops
Summary: AxC Cagalli leaned against the backseat. “Yeah, I think so.” She paused, contemplating. “I mean, we’ve pretty much secured this mission so thoroughly, it’s not like as if anything can still go wrong, right? And I’ll be going by my real name, so there’s no
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note + Disclaimer: **_Yup, yet another new story. This one will be more action orientated than the others. Enjoy, and leave a review!_

_Don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny._

**

* * *

**

**Preface**

_Slightly AU. Both the wars still happened, but Cagalli and Athrun never met. Orb was never run by Cagalli or her father, but instead operates on a government structure under a president. Kira and Cagalli are still twins. The Naturals lost the wars, and many were captured and cast into the roles of slaves by the Coordinators. The slave trade is now a booming busniess in Zaft/PLANTs. There is a group of rebels, made up of both Naturals and Coordinators, trying to abolish the slave trade. This is one of their stories._

**

* * *

Chapter One**

Kira entered the secretive, sound- and bullet-proof conference room, shutting the door behind him. He strode over to his seat and shuffled some papers, looking around at all the faces in the room. "I have gathered you all here today to discuss a very pressing matter—Servitude Inc. of Zaft. There have been many strange occurances lately surrounding this shady company, such as the disappearances of slaves."

A tall, buff blond man raised an arm. "How do we know that Servitude Inc. is behind all the mysterious disappearances?" Mwu asked.

"That's part of the point of this investigation we are initiating. We are going to send in spies to infiltrate the "company"."

"And who are we going to be sending?" prompted Murrue Ramius.

Kira looked around the boardroom sheepishly. "Cagalli."

The petite blonde shot up. "What?"

"Well, you see, the head honcho is currently looking for a personal assistant/secretary. We have decided that you are the best option."

Cagalli stared at her twin brother in disbelief. "Who is _we_? Why am I the best option?"

Kira glared back at his twin. "I'll talk to you later in private." He turned to face the entire audience. "Cagalli has already been given the job, through some of our connections. Her role will be to dig up all the dirt possible on the head honcho, this mysterious presence running Servitude Inc., and we'll take the necessary measures from there."

"And possibly send in an assassination team?" asked Lacus. Everyone turned to look at the normally shy and kind-hearted pink-haired girl in surprise. Kira nodded. "Yes, if necessary."

Kira looked around at everyone. "Are there any more questions?" When no one replied, Kira continued, "This meeting is now adjourned."

* * *

**Author's Note: **H_ow was it? Good, bad, excellent, horrible? Should it continue? Concrit, comments, review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **_This chapter is a lot longer than the last, as many were saying that the last one was too short. nudge review! nudge Wow, an update of A Surprising Proposal and this story in less than 24 hours--we're on a roll here! Enjoy:_

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, are you ready for this?" asked Kira concernedly, his hands resting casually on the steering wheel of the shiny black Volvo with tinted windows speeding down the highway.

Cagalli leaned against the backseat. "Yeah, I think so." She paused, contemplating. "I mean, we've pretty much secured this mission so thoroughly, it's not like as if anything can still go wrong, right? And I'll be going by my real name, so there's not a chance of me forgetting to respond or reacting by natural instinct to give us away."

"All the same," replied Kira, "call me by your private cell as soon as you get settled in alright?" Lacus reached over from her passenger seat and handed Cagalli a shiny silver key.

"What's this for?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"It's the key to your new apartment. 11th floor. There's only two apartments on that level; one belongs to you, the other, a penthouse, to the head of Servitude Inc." Lacus explained.

Cagalli breathed out. "Wow, thanks. But I can't believe you guys still don't know who's heading the company. This doesn't exactly help my apprehension, you know?"

"They're making a public release in two weeks, but we can't wait that long. We must move now. The amount of Natural slaves that could be traded during that time…"

Cagalli nodded, "I understand."

Lacus reached over again and handed her a tracking device and ear piece with a mini mike attachable to a shirt collar. "In case of emergencies, it's better to be prepared."

Expertly Kira drove into the parking lot of the airport and found a vacant lot. "Let's go."

Cagalli swallowed nervously. Too late to back out now, it was time.

* * *

The flight attendant leaned over Cagalli's seat and said, "Miss, please fasten your seat belt, the plane will be landing shortly."

Her heart beat faster, and her palms felt clammy. Why had she agreed to this? Was she starting to doubt herself now? Of all times, when she had already arrived at ZAFT? Wasn't it a bit late now? _Calm down_ she tried to tell herself. True enough, the plane landed smoothly a little while later.

Time seemed to speed up for the nervous blonde. She was already here. Her dread only increased as she stepped out of the flight terminal. Not only that, she was now lost, alone in a foreign colony.

Luckily, her fears were soon quenched, as two burly security guys dressed in black appeared at her side. "Miss Yula Athha?" one of them asked. "I'm Joe, security department of Servitude Inc. Welcome to Zaft, Mr. Zala has ordered us to pick you up and escort you to Servitude Inc. immediately upon your arrival." Seeing Cagalli about to protest, Joe quickly continued, "Don't worry, we'll drop you off at your apartment shortly afterwards."

Cagalli nodded, feeling sick to her stomach. She let Joe and his partner, Roan, lead her to a black sedan with a chauffeur inside who began driving as soon as his passengers had buckled their seatbelts. Cagalli took a deep breath, trying to remember to breath. She looked down at her hands; they were shaking. Quickly she stuck them between the legs of her suit before either Joe or Roan could notice.

As it turned out, Servitude Inc was located in a skyscraper of a building, 22 floors with 3 levels of basement. Amazing. She looked up at the glass building in awe, but was quickly ushered inside by Roan. "We must hurry, Miss Yula Athha—Mr. Zala is not a patient man."

Cagalli nodded weakly as they stepped into the elavator. It started with a lurch and continued up so smoothly that it was quite a contrast to the starting movement. Forcefully the two burly gentlemen led her to a door and knocked. "Mr. Zala, Miss Cagalli Yula Athha is here."

Cagalli was puzzled. Since when did such a big important figure have time to meet separately with all new employees? Although she supposed that personal assistants were a bit of an exception.

"Come in," a musical voice called. Cagalli was shocked. How could such a nice voice possibly belong to such a horrible person? This was preposterous. Joe opened the door and nudged her inside, shutting it behind them as he and Roan entered, flanking the nervous sweating blonde.

Mr. Zala turned from his roost at the window and approached the threesome. He glanced Cagalli up and down and said to Joe, "She'll do."

Cagalli felt anger flare up inside her. He was addressing her as though she were merely an object, as though she weren't even in the room. Then she looked at him closely. He had a perfectly built physique, deep emerald eyes, and gorgeous blue hair. Embarassedly, she found herself blushing and her heart fluttering, though she didn't want it to.

The man in question stuck out a hand towards her. "Athrun Zala, at your service. Welcome to the company, Cagalli."

She shook hands with him. "Thank you, Mr. Zala."

"Please, just call me Athrun."

* * *

**Note: **_How was that? As it turns out, the head honcho is... you guessed it: Athrun. Comments, concrit etc. welcome, but no flaming._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **_First off, just to clarify, Cagalli's job at Servitude Inc is a personal assitant/secretary ... it's mentioned once or twice in the first two chapters. Thanks to all those who reviewed! First update of 2007, January 17th. Wow, **A Surprising Proposal** has now been finished. Yay! Leave a review after you finish, and enjoy:_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Cagalli shut the door behind her and leaned against it, visibly breathing a sigh of relief after the taxing day. All things considered, her meeting with the head of Servitude Inc didn't go all that badly—wait, his name was Athrun.

Cagalli snorted. _Athrun_. Like as if someone who thought of Naturals as possessions and treated them as such even deserved to be addressed by name.

The alarm on her watch tinkled out a melody, notifying her that it was now 9pm. Right, time to contact Kira. First she made sure that the door was locked and secured, then popped a CD in the boom box and shifted up the volume in the living room. She did some fast calculating. One wall of the living room faced the interior of the apartment, another the balcony, a third the corridor, and the fourth—well, on the other side was Athrun's penthouse.

There, nice and loud. Cagalli hurried into the bedroom and turned on the water in the shower and shut the door, then flopped down on the bed and reached for her cell phone.

Anticipating a lecture from Kira for being late, she nervously punched in the numbers in quick succession, hoping to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Cagalli?"

"Hello, Kira."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay." There was a pause. "How could you possibly be late?! Don't you realize the importance of this mission? Don't you know how worried I've been? How could you—"

"Kira—stop! We don't have time for this right now. I met with the head of Servitude Inc today, and I got the job."

Cagalli heard Kira sigh in relief. "Great. So what's this mysterious guy's name?"

"Zala. Athrun Zala."

Kira gasped loudly, and a bang followed, indicating that he had fallen off his chair. "Are you alright?" Lacus's worried soprano transferred over the phone line.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cagalli heard him reassure the pink-haired songstress. "Are you sure?" Kira asked Cagalli forcefully, sounding almost bitter and wishing that it wasn't true. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cagalli in disbelief. "Why wouldn't it be? You think I'm making this up? Or do you think that I'm so dimwitted as to not even be able to remember my boss's name?" Indignation was written all across her fine features, but unfortunately Kira couldn't see them.

"Right. Sorry…"

"Wait a minute!" said Cagalli interrupting. "Do you know this Athrun figure or something?" she asked suspiciously.

Before Kira got a chance to answer, a booming knock rang through the apartment, surprisingly loud and somehow audible over the noise of the boom box and the running shower combined.

"Someone's here!" Cagalli whispered.

"Well—Ignore them or something!" suggested Kira.

"No! I can't do that, they'll know that someone's home with the ruckus I'm making. I have to go!"

"Be careful!" Kira tried to tell her, but Cagalli had already hung up. She rushed into the bath room and switched off the shower, then ran into the living room.

She stashed her cell into her sweatpants' pocket and peeked out of the peephole, and gasped loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **_Thanks to all those who've reviewed--you guys rock. Here's chapter 4: Enjoy! _

_Dont' own GS/D._

_Concrit and critiques encouraged!_

* * *

The mysterious visitor banged on the door some more, rocking it against the frame and rattling the hinges. Cagalli took a few deep breaths to calm herself and meekly eased open the door.

A handsome blue-haired man stood in the doorway, looking absolutely infuriated and fuming, his knuckles white from being clenched so hard. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Cagalli, leaning out of the door. "Sorry, but I can't hear you." She let her eyes travel upwards from his lapel, which was at her eyelevel, and to his face. "Oh!" She felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment, and blushed. "Mr. Zala, I am so sorry!" Inwardly, she cursed herself. What was wrong with her? After all, Kira had warned her that she would be neighbours with her boss.

"I said—"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zala," Cagalli screamed. "You'll have to speak up, please. I can't hear you!"

Finally Athrun's eyes widened as he realized who this weird girl was. "You—you're my new secretary!"

Cagalli nodded slowly with eyes wide open as though she were communicating with a very small child. "Yes, I am," she said carefully, enunciating each syllable, as the words of the latest pop song blasted through her stereo.

"You live here?" Athrun tried to ask, but he was drowned out, as the song progressed to a loud drum beat, screaming out profanities.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, turn that damn radio DOWN!"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat—"

Finally having had enough, Athrun reached out and shoved Cagalli back into her apartment and strode in without invitation. He caught sight of the sound system (it wasn't difficult) and yanked the plug right out of the wall socket. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey!" Cagalli protested. "You can't do—"

"Don't," said Athrun dangerously, "tell me what I can and can't do. I am your boss; just be glad that I believe in second chances and haven't yet decided to fire you."

He turned around, glancing at her apartment. Boxes were scattered everywhere—it appeared that the stereo was the only thing that had been unpacked, and even that was placed on top of a box. Cagalli mouthed words at him behind his back, incoherently mumbling and cursing. Suddenly he whipped around to look at her suspiciously. "Do you have something you want to say?"

Cagalli glared at him in disbelief. _Calm down, calm down. You can't explode at him. This mission is much too important. _"Yes, you're a big fat, arrogant—" She trailed off, catching sight of the bemused expression on his face.

"I do beg your pardon, Miss…" He stopped, thinking hard. _He looks kind of cute when he's concentrating…_Cagalli caught herself just in time. What was she thinking? "Yula Athha!" he finally expelled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zala. It won't happen again."

"You can bet it won't." He leaned in closer so that their noses were barely an inch apart. "That wouldn't be the way of a good neighbour, now would it, Miss Yula Athha?"

"N-no," muttered Cagalli, his intoxicating breath making it hard for her to think. She cleared her throat. "No, I guarantee that I'll try to keep it down."

Athrun straightened up. "Great." He frowned. "No, do more than try—actually do." He walked towards the door, smirking. "I shall see you at work, Miss Yula Athha."

And then he was gone, leaving Cagalli alone to contemplate the strangeness of this unpredicted meeting with her new boss.


End file.
